Triangle of Choices & Confusion
by Xelien
Summary: Kyo is starting to act very strange towards Tohru after he confesses his love to her. Will Tohru return his love back, is she scared to? Or will Yuki win the heart of “his” Miss Honda”? KxTxY triangle
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello! This is my first fan fic….EVER! But I don't mind flames since they help me see flaws. But plz feel free to complement and make suggestions in your reviews!

**Summary: **Kyo is starting to act very strange towards Tohru after he confesses his love to her. Will Tohru return his love back, is she scared to? Or will Yuki win the heart of "his" Miss Honda"? (KxTxY triangle)

**Rating:** Teen, for sexual content and language in later chaps.

**Disclaimer**(by Mr. Bunny)HI HI! I'm Mr. Bunny, and that is my name no other name shall be allowed…., anyway I'm going to be Xel's official disclaimer announcer! Xelien does not own any character's from Fruits Basket, no matter how much she will ever wish.

Xelien: that was a long and mean disclaimer

Mr. Bunny: oh well…ON TO THE STORY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo had just woken up from something he almost didn't want to end.

"Other dream like the others….about her" He slightly sat up, placing both of his hands on the bed giving him balance so he could stare at the ceiling.

Kyo Sohma knew what his feelings were towards Tohru Honda, or did he? He knew he cared a lot about her, and he wouldn't let any harm come to her. But was there something more?

Kyo broke out of his daze and sat up correctley, running his hands though his orange hair in frusteration.

He got up and dressed in his usual shrit and pants, since it was Saturday and he didn't need to where his uniform. He ran downstairs to find Shigure at the table reading a newspaper.

"Good moring Kyonkyon, you came at the perfect timing! Tohru was just about to serve breakfast"

"The names Kyo' he said bitterly as he sat down and waited for his food .

"Kyo, hello! Good you're already here" Tohro cheerfuly said as she place a platter of food on the table.

"Ahh, how my heart and stomach melt when I smell Tohro's meals fill though the air! Oh how I love having my dear little housewife with us" Shigure said in his singing/talking tone.

Kyo slamed his fist in front of Shigure making his food jump up. "I thought I told you to stop calling her that!"

"But Tohru doesn't mind it, do you?" he said gazing her

"ummm, I guess not?"

"Don't just agree him!"

"gomen Kyo"

"Look, now you made her feel bad, oh and Tohru would you mind going to the store, I don't think theres anything for you to make for lunch."

"Okay! Kyo would you like to come?"

"Well I don't think you should even go just cause the mutt told you to, but since there nothing eles to do…I'll go"

-

Kyo was glad he went, Tohru and him were having a good time. They were laughing and talking and enjoying the nice weather.

Kyo noticed how beautiful the buenette looked when the wind blew though her hair, he stared at her for a while, until Tohru noticed him.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru said puzzeled

"ahh its nothing" he turned away before he could blush

"hey Tohru," Kyo said starting to fall behind

"hm"

"do u ….like me?" he was about to say "love" but he could bring himself to say it

Tohru laughed "Of course I do silly" she stopped walking and went back to where Kyo was and gave him a small peck on his cheek' Kyo turned red and started to feel in way he never has.

Tohru smiled and turned back and started walking again. Suddenly Kyo grabbed her arm and gently pushed her against a near wall.

Kyo started to lean towards her face; Tohru was surprised and didn't know what to do. She was going to talk until Kyo took this opportunity to place his lips against her slightly opened mouth.

Tohru's blue eyes became bigger than usual when she felt Kyo's tongue caressing her own. She tried to push him off, but he was way stronger than her. Kyo grabbed both of her hands while he was still in a trance kissing her, exploring every part of her mouth.

Kyo finally stopped so he could get a breath of air. Tohru took this chance to say something.

"Kyo, please stop" she said in a low voice that was almost a whisper

Kyo broke out of his trance when her words. He quickly let her go and was going to apologize, but for some reason he couldn't.

"I love you, Tohru" Kyo blurted out not knowing what to say

Tohru was so confused, she liked Kyo, very much but did she love him? Tohru closed her eyes and turned away.

"Gomen Kyo! I don't know!" she said as she started to run away.

Kyo knew that she needed time to think so he didn't run off and follow her, instead he walked slowly toward the house giving her some space.

Little did he know that another Sohma, with silver-purple hair, had wintnessed part of what had happened.

TO BE CONTINUED…….

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Xeilen:** Ooo, I guess you can say that was kind of a ciffhanger there. Sorry for not showing Yuki in this chap. But don't worry Yuki lovers, there will be plenty of him next time. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Yay, Chap. 2! And like I said before involves a lot more Yuki, hope you like it! Plz remember to always R&R!

**Rating:** Teen, for sexual content and language in later chaps.

**Mr. Bunny's Disclaimer: **yes well as u already might known, Xel doesn't own any characters from Fruits Basket

Xelien: Yay! bunny-kun wasn't mean to me this time!

Mr. Bunny: My name is not bunny-kun woman!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki Sohma was walking back to the house, after he finished an impotant meeting at his school. It was a Saturday but this was the only date that everybody could be there.

He had gotten up eariler than everyone that day so he could be there on time. That wasn't really like him to get uo so early, but now that he was student body prestident he had responsibilities.

"I wonder what Miss. Honda is doing? Well as long as that dog and the stupid cat aren't giving her a hard time…"

Yuki suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Kyo and Tohru and they were…. kissing.

He didn't know what to think, what to do. He just stood there watching, too stunned to move. It was pure torture.

Yuki then noticed something. Kyo was kissing Tohru, but she wasn't returning it. Her eyes were big and in shock.

Yuki instantly got enragedat this, "Was that bastard forcing himself on Miss Honda!" he madly thought in his head.

The boy finally came at ease when Kyo stopped kissing and let her go. He then saw Tohru run away from Kyo in confusion.

Yuki now had a choice to make, would go after Tohru? Or would he beat the living hell out of that stupid cat right there and now.

He struggled for a moment, keeping himself from pursuing that 2nd choice. But he knew that he needed to go and comfort Tohru.

He ran as fast as he could towards the way Tohru went, which was to Shigure's. He made sure to go in a way Kyo wouldn't notice him.

-

"That stupid cat! How dare he do that to Miss.Honda!" Yuki said as he ran " I will let no one hurt _my_ Tohru psychically or emotionally!"

Yuki started to slow down, did he just say "my Tohro"?

Yuki picked up his pace, he wasn't going to think about what he just said. He knew without a doubt that he loved Tohru. He loved everything about her, the way she smiled, laughed, cooked, the way her eye's glistened, and most of all the way she mad him feel good about himself.

He dicided though, that now wasn't the time to confess his feelings concidering the state Tohru is in right now.

Yuki could see the house in the distance now "Just wait for me Miss Honda, I'm almost there"

-

Kyo could still remember Tohru's face when it happened. "What the hell came over me, it's like it was impossible to resist. I shouldn't have done that"

Kyo repeated these things over and over in his head as he walked back to the house. Trying to tell himself that he was wrong and that he'll never do it again, but the truth was that deep inside he was desperately craving for the taste of Tohru's lips once more.

But he also wanted Tohru to love him the same way he does for her. "Maybe if I take it easy on her she'll come around, but that doesn't mean that I won't love her any less." Kyo proudly stated "I'm going to do anything in my power make Tohru mine and let nobody else take her from me. Especially that damn…"

Kyo proud smirk turned into a frown, and his hands were now fists, when he saw that rat coming towards his beloved Tohru.

-

"Miss...Honda..." Yuki said panting. He couldn't help but pant and lay down on the floor. He hadn't really stopped running the entire way; he just hoped Tohru wouldn't get too worried about him.

"Oh Yuki! Are you ok? Why were you running?" Tohru asked helping Yuki up.

Yuki smiled knowing that she would have been worried no matter what he thought "I'm alright Miss Honda, I was just running back from school. So.."

Yuki paused for a moment not knowing how bring up the conversation of "How it felt to be kissed by an inferior stupid cat" so instead he said anything that popped into his mind.

"So… what were you going to make for lunch?"

"Well let's see, what was there in the house? Wait there wasn't anything, oh my goodness! The grocery store, I never went!" Tohru said starting to panic

Yuki needed only one guess to think of why she never got there. He quickly noticed he was frowning and he changed that by smiled at Tohru.

"Why don't we get some vegetables down by the secret base, so you could make some kind of veggie stew?"

"Oh really Yuki! That's a wonderful idea!" Tohru grabbed Yuki's hand and headed for into the forest. Yuki was on the verge of turning red, but kept his cool and acted like he didn't mind even though I was taking him everything he got to hold in his blush.

-

After a couple minuets walking, Yuki noticed that the warmth of Tohru's hand on his disappeared. He was a bit disappointed and was about to ask her why she let go until he saw the expression Tohru had on her face.

He could tell she was thinking about what happened with Kyo. He needed to know how she felt, to comfort her, to tell her that she could talk to him. He couldn't just stand there, watching her go though this alone anymore…

"Miss Honda, I saw you..." Yuki started to confess as he slowly stopped walking.

"Saw me what, Yuki?" She noticed he had stopped and was confused as to what Yuki was trying to say.

It took Yuki's whole courage to look into Tohru's concerned eye's and say "I saw you and Kyo…"

Tohru's eyes widen, she knew what Yuki was talking about now. "Oh Yuki! It's not what you think..." She was all messed up in her words; she didn't know what to say. What did Yuki think about that kiss anyway?

Yuki clenched his hands on Toru's shoulders "It's ok Miss Honda, I saw that stupid cat force himself on you," His grip got a bit firmer "There is no way that disgusting creature is ever going to get away by doing something like that to you"

"Yuki please don't hurt Kyo!" She said on the verge of crying now "It was just a kiss he didn't hurt me or anything, and he told me that he…loved me. I ran away because I didn't no what to say to him"

Yuki let his grip on Tohru go "Damn it! That cat told her first! Please Miss Honda don't let Kyo have you" he vigorously thought

"But Yuki, there was also so something weird about Kyo when he kissed me, I knew it was him but it felt different, although when he did say his feelings about me I could tell it was the regular Kyo."

Yuki thought about her last comment, "Something different about him? Is it possible that Kyo has other side of him like Haru and Kagura?"

"I don't know what to do!" she fell down on her knee's holding her hands in front of her face.

Yuki couldn't take it anymore he had to tell her his true feelings or eles she really might be ending up with that cat "Tohru.." he said reaching out his hand to help her up.

Suddenly Tohru gasped and Yiki notcied she was looking at his watch on his outreached arm.

She got up by herself and started panicing "Is that the time! Shigure is probably expecting me to start making lunch already!"

It surpised Yuki sometimes on how Tohru can change her attitude so easily " Honestly Miss Honda you shouldn't care about that dog so much, you it would all just go to his head."

Tohru laughed in that adorable giggle that Yuki loved "Would you mind getting some vegetables on your own, while I start preparing the stew?"

"I'd be glad too, Miss Honda" Yuki said as he slightly bowed. "I guess I'll tell her later..." he thought as he finished his bow.

"Arigatou, Yuki!" She turned the other way and headed for the house, leaving Yuki to go on alone.

TO BE CONTINUED…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xelien:** Alone is such a stong word isn't? I don't think anybody should be alone for long! hint to the next chap!

**Mr.Bunny:** She means there will be a Yuki and Kyo confrontation…

**Xelien: **awww bunny-kun! You just ruined it!

**Mr.Bunny:** if u keep calling me that, I'll tell them things that could blow there mind away, and im not just talking about the story..

**Xelien**: Oo…..ummm plz remember to review, hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Yay, my first writers block. (_Mr. Bunny coughs) _Oh! I mean grrrr my first writers block! Well any way as you can see, I got past that, and now prepare your self for Yuki and Kyo time!

**Rating:** Teen, for sexual content and language

**Mr. Bunny's Disclaimer: **Yuki and Kyo time? (_sighs with disappointment)_ Is that the best you can come up with! Xel doesn't own anything that remotely has to do with Fruits Basket…

Xelien: Ummm what about, Yuki and Kyo: Alone in the forest! Oo

Mr. Bunny: Now that just sounds wrong….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo finally clamed himself down when he saw Tohru leaving Yuki. He had followed them throughout the forest in a distance, so he could keep an eye on _his _Tohru.

It sickened him though, the way Yuki smiled at her, talked to her, he even saw them holding hands. Kyo hands became fists again when he thought about it. He noticed Yuki had already gotten further into the forest, and decided to pay the rat a little visit.

Yuki just finished picking up some vegetables from his garden. "Damn rat," Kyo mumbled, he thought about Yuki and Tohru again until his body couldn't take it anymore. He felt like it was uncontrollable, like when he could stop kissing Tohru. But this time he wasn't filled by love, but by rage. And this time Tohru wasn't there to stop him.

He ran furiously towards Yuki attempting to hit him from the back.

Yuki instantly heard Kyo's footsteps rushing to him and dodged the attack easily. This caused Kyo to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

"Stupid cat, if you want to attack somebody from the back you have to do it quietly" Yuki said as he glared Kyo down.

"Shut up you bastard!" Kyo screamed as he jumped off the floor. "Stay away from Tohru"

Yuki just looked away and smirked.

Kyo got angrier than ever "How dare you..." With that Yuki stared back at Kyo and cut him off.

"How dare I? How dare I what! Smile at your stupidity? Comfort Miss Honda maybe? You should be the last person saying How dare you!" Yuki's eyes were filled with rage now. "You forced yourself on Miss. Honda you piece of shit!"

"SHUT UP! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! I love Tohru, and she loves me back! She just needs a little time to think things out." Kyo said this not only to Yuki but to himself, desperately believing it.

Yuki laughed "You actually think she loves you! She ran away from you because she was scared!' That caught Kyo's attention. "You scared and confused her! You kissed her out of your own lust, your worse that perverted dog!"

Kyo couldn't control his anger anymore. His already crimson eyes got darker, to the point were they were blood shot. "FUCK YOU!" He charged at Yuki with all his might only to be dodged once again by the purple eyed Sohma.

"Too slow" Yuki whispered in Kyo's ear as slowing pasted by him. Kyo's attack made him lose his balance again and fell to the floor.

"Why the hell can't I hit him" Kyo thought as he was kneeling on the fool, looking at his hands in anger and disappointment.

Yuki wanted to beat the crap out Kyo already, but resisted himself as he remembered that Tohru didn't want that. So he simply smirked back at Kyo as he turned away, preparing to head to the house.

"That's it! You're just going to walk away!" Kyo screamed still on the floor "Oh I see you already had your fun torturing me, so you're gonna leave."

Yuki looked back him, a bit confused. Kyo got up and bushed some imaginary dirt off, "ya know rat-boy, in some ways you are like that ass, Akito," Kyo was instantly cut off by a punch that was planted right in his gut.

"NEVER! Never compare that monster to me ever again!" Yuki burning eyes watched Kyo fall to the floor in pain. Yuki couldn't help but feel pleasure in that punch, but then he thought of Tohru again.

Yuki left Kyo struggling on the ground, as he picked up the vegetables he had dropped when he hit Kyo and walked away.

TO BE CONTINUED…….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xeilen: **I know what your thinking, "THAT WAS WAY TOO SHORT!" am I right…well sorry bout that. This chap. was solely about that Yuki and Kyo confrontation. But no worries my friends! The next chap. is going to be WAY longer!

**Mr. Bunny:** Yeah, but it will take a month to write it….

**Xeilen: **NOT TRUE! Bunny-kun you stop lying to the nice people, or else!

**Mr. Bunny:** Or else? Was that just a **threat** you gave me Xel? _(evil look)_

**Xeilen:** Ummm no! gulp What ever are you talking about, hehehe? REVIEW PLZ!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! srry guys

**Xelien**: OMFG GUYS!!!!! I haven't updated my fic since Sep. of 2006 -_lightning strikes-_ The gods have fated doom upon my soul and left my poor story in dark, to be forgotten and uncared by me. -_wipes are falling tears-_ BUNNY-KUN, HOLD ME!!!!!

**Mr. Bunny**: You forgot about the story completely, left decaying somewhere at the bottom of your never ending in "My documents" and yesterday when you were out looking for some pervy yoai file you stumbled upon this and got bored. Thus once again you're her over typing about what you want to make me say when all you have to do is sum up what I want to say in three words.

**Xelien: **ummmm, I hate you?

**Mr. Bunny**: Oh don't be silly Xel, I don't hate you.

**Xelien: **You loath me?

**Mr. Bunny**: IM NOT THAT MEAN!

**Xelien: **YOU LOVE ME!

**Mr. Bunny:/ **you're an idiot

**Xelien: **HEY that's 3 words! Is that what you wanted to say, cause if it was it then I don't mind, cause you love me and all.

_Out of aggravation Mr. Bunny threw a yaoi manga at a corner and watched Xelien chase after like a dog to get her out of the way._

**Mr. Bunny: **Alright now to talk about the FruBa fic Xel never finished. Well now since Xelien has finally got the motivation to start writing again you can expect an extra long chapter very soon. Don't worry she's already started writing it. Also I'll now be making an open poll for reviews on who they want Tohru to be with. I must warn you though this fic is going to end with a dark ending no matter who she picks. Although one ending is slightly lighter than the other, but you havta choose the right guy. Don't blame me for the later dark obsessive material this is going to have. This fic lies in the hand of that -_points at Xelien-_

**Xelien: **BUNNY-KUN! The hot and sexy best friend just told the uke that he loves him, and says they're going to die together in front of the eyes of the main seme, who pledged to always keep the uke safe since they're really soul mates in another life.

**Mr. Bunny**:…………….maybe I could write the fanfic?


End file.
